


Soft

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Glimpses of Mulder.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comments: Written for mimic117's and bellefleur's combo  
>  birthday challenge. Requirements as follows:  
> Deadline: November 7 (that's our birthday!  
> Coincidentally, we're both turning 30 this year!)  
> The Challenge: Mulder, Scully or both undercover  
> in a situation where you'd never expect to find  
> them. (See "Failure to Die" by Kel or "Thank You,  
> Drive Around" by nevdull for examples)  
> The Elements:  
> 1\. Short and sweet, just like us  
> (word limit, 1000 or less)  
> 2\. The story must incorporate the line, "I  
> realize the importance of this assignment, but  
> I refuse to wear THAT." It can either be used  
> as a line of dialog spoken to someone else or  
> internal exposition. If you wish to use a  
> different POV, adjust pronouns accordingly. We  
> aren't going to be *that* picky.  
> 3\. Smut is optional but appreciated if  
> appropriate.  
> Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine.  
> Thanks: To aka Jake for the beta, since I couldn't let my  
> wonderful beta mims see this before her birthday!  
> Dedication: To mims and belle on their *cough, cough* 30th  
> birthdays.  
> Author's notes: So I missed by 40 words. - You decide  
> which ones I should have left out. ; )

  
Author's notes: Comments: Written for mimic117's and bellefleur's combo  
birthday challenge. Requirements as follows:  
Deadline: November 7 (that's our birthday!  
Coincidentally, we're both turning 30 this year!)  
The Challenge: Mulder, Scully or both undercover  
in a situation where you'd never expect to find  
them. (See "Failure to Die" by Kel or "Thank You,  
Drive Around" by nevdull for examples)  
The Elements:  
1\. Short and sweet, just like us  
(word limit, 1000 or less)  
2\. The story must incorporate the line, "I  
realize the importance of this assignment, but  
I refuse to wear THAT." It can either be used  
as a line of dialog spoken to someone else or  
internal exposition. If you wish to use a  
different POV, adjust pronouns accordingly. We  
aren't going to be *that* picky.  
3\. Smut is optional but appreciated if  
appropriate.  
Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine.  
Thanks: To aka Jake for the beta, since I couldn't let my  
wonderful beta mims see this before her birthday!  
Dedication: To mims and belle on their *cough, cough* 30th  
birthdays.  
Author's notes: So I missed by 40 words. - You decide  
which ones I should have left out. ; )  


* * *

Mulder's soft lips closed around the fork, pressing against the tines as the utensil slipped from his mouth, leaving a piece of wedding cake behind. They parted slightly as he chewed, then were licked clean by his wet tongue sliding along first the upper, then the lower. Scully sat and watched, fascinated by the way they pursed as they touched the rim of the glass for a quick sip of champagne. Another lick, then they turned towards her and stretched into a smile before beginning to move. 

She realized they were forming words. 

"Scully? Are you all right?" she heard them murmur. 

It seemed to take forever for her gaze to follow his long nose up to his eyes. They were smiling at her too, crinkling around the edges and twinkling in the ballroom lights. When they looked down at the table in front of her, she tilted her head, the black and white blur of Mulder's tuxedo rushing by dizzyingly until she was able to focus on the clump of champagne flutes before her. 

She was drunk, she realized. 

Mulder's gentle hand took her arm and she turned to see those soft lips just inches from her face, whispering, "Let's get you home." 

She kissed them. 

And they kissed her back as softly as they looked, tasting of champagne and icing, with a warm wetness that seemed to liquefy her whole body. When they pulled away with a quiet smack, she opened her eyes. When had she closed them? It didn't matter. His lips were smiling again. 

"We really need to get you home," they said as his hand helped her to her feet. 

"But Mulder, what about the case?" she protested as his arm slipped hers through it. 

"It's over, remember? They caught the stalker at the church while the pictures were being taken." His chest rumbled against her ear. She hadn't noticed she was leaning against him, but now that she thought about it, his waist felt good under her arm. 

His hand on her shoulder gently pushed her upright and steadied her. His arm held hers tightly as they took the long walk out the door. 

"I gotta pee." She giggled. Then she giggled again because she found it funny that she had giggled. 

"Not surprising," rumbled Mulder's chest. But Scully was surprised to find she was leaning against him again. 

"Okay, here we go," his chest said as they stopped. 

Scully looked up and saw those soft lips ask, "Think you can do this by yourself?" 

"Of course!" she said as she squared her shoulders. She pushed through the restroom door and blinked at the bright lights of the sitting area. A flash of fuchsia caught her eye. She turned and saw a poofy-shouldered, crinoline-skirted monstrosity of a dress, with ribbons and beads and a big ol' flower at the waist. She giggled. 

And then she realized she was looking in a mirror. 

The case came tumbling back to her. The senator's daughter being stalked. Her being chosen to go undercover as one of the dozen bridesmaids. Mulder going as an usher. Her incredulity at there even being a dozen bridesmaids. 

And what she said to Skinner when she saw the dress. 

"Sir, I realize the importance of this assignment, but I refuse to wear THAT." 

Scully didn't know she had yelled for Mulder until he appeared beside her in the mirror, all long and lean elegance next to her short 'n poofy fuchsia-ness, his brow creased with worry. 

"Get me out of this dress," she commanded as she fumbled for the zipper. 

"Not here," His warm hands covered hers. 

She tugged down, he tugged back up. 

"I need to get out of this dress," she cried, tugging again. 

Mulder leaned over her from behind, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "Let's wait until we get you home." 

She shivered as images of Mulder's bare skin filled her head. She spun in his arms and puckered her lips, grabbing his lapels and standing on tiptoe as she tried to reach his lips for another kiss. When she did, they were as warm as she remembered, but they broke it off in a second, his hand firmly taking her arm and marching her toward the door. 

"Let's get out of here." 

Scully woke to a throbbing head and an icky mouth, and a large fuchsia blob on the foot of her bed. She stumbled to the bathroom, not noticing she was still in her slip and pantyhose until she had to struggle with the hose before she could pee. Coming out, she saw Mulder lying on her couch, eyes gleaming in the dark. She made it to the sofa arm and sat down. 

"Hi." he said. "You all right?" 

She nodded, then grabbed her head and groaned. "Well, as long as I stay still." 

Mulder sat up, a warm smile on his face. "Sounds like a plan." 

He stood and moved close to her. "I better be going." 

She rubbed his arm. "Stay." 

He looked into her eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "Not a good idea right now." 

He took her elbow and escorted her to her bed. He went into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water. "Drink this. You know how dehydrating alcohol is." 

He sat next to her as she drank half a glass, elbows bumping. After she put the glass down, she turned and saw him staring at her lips. 

"I better go," he said. Before he could leave, she leaned over and kissed him, and he kissed her back, harder than before. His lips slid across hers, fiery hot this time, his wet tongue flicking behind to cool the burns. Her tongue chased his, but never connected before he pulled away. 

"Not like this," he said, his gaze serious. 

"I know." 

He paused on his way out the door. "Get some sleep. I'll see you on Monday, okay?" 

"Okay." 

She waited until she heard him close the front door before lying back and shutting her eyes. She ran her fingers across her lips, remembering the warm softness of their first kiss. 

And smiled at the promises his lips made with the last one. 

end 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Soft**  
Author: banlu  
Details: 5k  ·  PG  ·  Standalone  ·  01/15/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance, UST]     
Characters: Mulder, Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully romance   
SUMMARY: Glimpses of Mulder. 


End file.
